


We fell in love in October

by bittersweetpeaches



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan best boy, Fluff, M/M, Minho best boy, OCTOBER IS MINCHAN MONTH, Strangers to Lovers, Too much fluff, fall - Freeform, minchan, so fluff, strong bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetpeaches/pseuds/bittersweetpeaches
Summary: I'm back with another fluff minchan ♥Inspired by 'Girl in red - we fell in love in october' ♥I hope you enjoy it and it warms your heart somehow ♥





	We fell in love in October

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fluff minchan ♥  
Inspired by 'Girl in red - we fell in love in october' ♥  
I hope you enjoy it and it warms your heart somehow ♥

It was another night, another random party Minho was at with his friends. It was around 2am when he and his best friend Chan were at the rooftop drinking and talking seated in this crap sofa.    
  


“ _ Do believe that have been two years since we first meet? _ ” Chan was with his head on Minho’s lap    
  


It really have been two years since they meet on the first day of university where they were put together as roommates. Minho got to the room before Chan and was putting his things away when the boy blond got into the room and greeted Minho with a big smile and strong accent. They didn’t instantly became friends, to be honest, Chan almost never saw Minho for a entire month because the boy can’t stop partying. Chan didn’t understand how he got so much energy, he goes to class and go party everyday like was nothing and on top of that he had good grades and the professors love him, but one night he stayed at their room for once.    
  


“ _ I’m ordering something to eat, want something? _ ” The boy suddenly speaks while Chan was looking at his computer    
  


“ _ No, i'm ok. Thank you _ ”    
  


“ _ You didn’t eat all day, are you sure? _ ”   
  


Chan’s belly growls “ _ so it is two sets at In and Out I see _ ” Minho orders the food as Chan wishes he could hide forever of embarrassment, but little he knows it would be the best thing ever happened to him   
  


They were eating when Chan finally asked “ _ How you do it? I mean I don’t really sleep or go out much and still can’t make half of the things you do _ ”   
  


Minho laughed at the boy’s statement “ _ I only enjoy life, I guess. I really enjoy dancing since I was a kid and I won’t throw this away just because I also enjoy going out and have fun so I just learn how to live like this _ ” Minho was contemplating now, no one ever asked him that and Chan just ‘hmm’ in response also contemplating   
  


It was almost 1am when Chan heard Minho on the bathroom getting ready. He wondered where the boy would go at this hour, but also, it is Minho, he would go anywhere if someone invited him. Chan didn’t just expect Minho throwing him his jacket    
  


“_Come on loser, let’s go. We are getting you out of this room_” Chan was confused while Minho talks “_Come on, tomorrow we have no class and you need to chill_” Chan was about to argue, but why? He could use the inspiration and he needs to chill so he put the jacket and go out following his roommate   
  
After a Uber and walking a couple of minutes they arrived at this small bar. It looks chill and cozy, Minho looks like he knows everyone and he was introducing everyone to Chan what was really nice. He was telling Chan this is the best bar in the city to come and have a good chill time. It’s the best when you have too much on your mind. You can grab whatever you drink and have a good time listen to some good music and it was exactly what Chan needs.   
They grab something to eat and drink and sat in one of the free tables next to the small stage where this dude was playing some songs. Those two talked a lot and got to know each other, even though it looks like Minho already knew Chan, because he brought the boy to that bar knowing he would enjoy it and now he would have a better place to clear his mind. Chan was grateful for having Minho as his roommate, the boy was thoughtful and just overall nice, no wonder people love him so much. They got home around 3am, they didn’t stayed long because alcohol makes Chan sleepy and he haven’t drank in so long. Chan gets extremely cute and touchy when he is sleepy and Minho found that one of the cutest thing, so he wasn’t complaining. On the Uber home Chan was with his head on Minho’s shoulder and playing with his hand talking about nothing, they keep on talking until they arrived at their room where Chan quickly fell a sleep not forgetting to say how grateful he was for Minho and that night.   
The next day when Chan woke up Minho was gone already leaving the boy a note saying he had dance classes early in the morning at the local dance studio, but for him to eat the hangover soup and drink the water. He looked at his phone to see the hour and wonder when Minho had the time to prepare all of this for him when it was only 8am, maybe he was a witch or something. Chan was, once again, feeling grateful. He ate everything and suddenly he was ready for the day, maybe Minho is actually a witch after all, because Chan was feeling good, like he never drank. Later that day he get home and Minho is on his bed playing Mario Kart on his phone not minding Chan, but the boy wants to say ‘thank you’ so he clean his throat trying to get the boy’s attention and he does.  
  


“ _ Oh? Hi Chan! Are you feeling well? _ ”   
  


“ _ Yes actually, thank you so much. Because of your soup I’m feeling extremely well _ ” he smiled    
  


“ _ That’s good, by the way, I was waiting for you, you want anything from the grocery store? I notice we a short on thing so I’m going to buy _ ”    
  


“ _ Oh, not really. Can I go with you though? _ ”   
  


“ _ Of course I won’t complain, you are a good companion _ ”   
  


So they go out to the near supermarket and Chan realized how well he feels next to Minho, the boy has a certain free spirit that calms his mind down. Chan’s mind is always loud, he is always concerned about things, but Minho? He is just Minho, he does what he loves and can and it makes Chan goes easy with himself.  
They decided to have a sleepover, even though they sleep in the same room everyday, they want to have fun together in a sleepover. They bought a bunch of junk food and some drinks too after getting everything they actually need. It would be a chill night for them to get to know each other better, what both wanted a lot. They actually decided on the sleepover because Minho said  _ ‘how come we live together and I only know basic things about you? I realized today I don't even have your number, we need to do something about it _ ’ and they will do. The boys got to their room and after putting things away Minho immediately started to make a pillow fort. Chan felt his heart warmer, the raven boy was really trying and putting his heart into this.   
The beginning of the sleepover was a little rough, they were shy, but Chan, at some point, decided to show Minho some songs he was working on to get his thoughts in it and the boy had a lot of thoughts, he knows a lot about music because, as a dancer, he trys to understand everything he can about music and music producing to get a better overview of what he dances to. He helped Chan to perfect some of the songs they thought needed more work and Minho also took the change to show Chan some of his moves. They soon were comfortable with each other again, like the night before, but this time they weren’t drunk and paid more attention to each other. They ended up sleeping in the pillow fort that night after a long night of talking and getting to know each other.   
The next day Minho woke up with his head on Chan’s chest, and his arms around the boy’s waist and their legs interlocking. The sound of Chan’s breath was nice and calming, the boy had a relax countenance in his face and was almost smiling like he was having a nice dream. Minho got out of the boy’s grip carefully to not wake him up, he had a long day even though he wished he could stay. He prepared the breakfast for the both of them and got out before Chan was awake, but not before leaving a note telling Chan to have a good day and eat well. Chan loves those little notes Minho always leave for him so the boy started to make it a habit, leaving ‘have a good day’, ‘enjoy your day’, ‘don’t forget to eat and hydrate’ and more caring notes to the blond everyday. Minho is a good and caring person, but he doesn’t want to cross boundaries, so when Chan said he love the note he leave him with the soup Minho just let it go and start this habit. Chan saves every note too, what made Minho happy as well.  The boys ended up becoming inseparables with time. They become each other comfortable place and home. When any of the two had a problem they go for each other or even when they are extremely happy. They share everything and build a good and almost unbreakable trust.  After a couple of months the boys founded a new favorite spot, they loved the bar, but this rooftop was just perfect. The loved the fact they can listen to good music and stargaze while sipping some drinks and eating good snacks. Minho also knew the owner of this place, so they have unlimited access to the rooftop, it was they special place. They even made a cute ‘Minchan Rooftop’ sign with cute draws of cats and dogs for the place and was there drunken Chan first called Minho his soulmate.  Chan is not the type of person to just say things meaningless, even drunk he meant that. He was just there silly dancing around, Minho was in the crap sofa, when Chan stopped and just called Minho his soulmate. Minho got confused at first, but before he could even ask, Chan continue. He explained to Minho that he is grateful for meeting him, because now he feels so easy with himself, he just accept himself now. Since Minho got into his life he stopped trying to overthinking and solve the things it could be and let be the things he couldn’t solve. He learned how to walk by himself again and life is just more easy now. He is extremely grateful and he loves Minho a lot. He said all of that smiling being illuminated by the lights on the rooftop and looking into Minho’s eyes, what left Minho without words to answer. All the raven boy could say was “wow”. Minho really loves Chan so intensely, he was happy about all of this. For Minho, Chan is a comfortable zone, Minho never had a problem with himself, but having someone he can talk, that he doesn’t have to be afraid of saying anything, that’s good. They have a strong and almost unbreakable bound. The cold nights of the fall season never been so cozy, Minho really love these nights even more now.  It was a night like this in the middle of October that Chan said he loves Minho for the first time too. The boys were playing spin the bottle, they were cozy inside and didn’t really feel like going out so they wanted to have their own party with silly games, snacks and drinks. It was just the two of them, but still Minho wanted to play spin the bottle, of course they were just asking and answering questions to each other and making silly dares. At some point Minho asked ‘do you love me Channie?’ Giving the boy a little wink and even though Chan knew Minho was being silly and playing, it hit him. He does love Minho, a lot, so he just answered ‘Yes, I do love you’ and the room got quite for a minute before Minho says ‘well, I love you too’ sticking his tongue out and both laugh brushing that awkward feeling away.    
  


“ _ Fall is my favorite season _ ”   
  


“ _ Hmm? _ ” Chan was almost sleeping in Minho's lap with the boy playing with his hair   
  


“ _ I love fall, so many good things happened in the fall _ ”   
  


“ _ You are weird _ ” Chan laughed    
  


“ _ Maybe? But I stant by that, fall is the best season _ ” he smiled looking at Chan, the boy looks peaceful and Minho loves this view “ _ The sky looks beautiful _ ” he was now stargazing and Chan just giggled “ _ let’s go home sleeping beauty? _ ” Chan just hummed in response this time getting up. Chan really looks cute when he is like this, all sleepy and clingy.    
  


They walked home that night, holding hands and talking about nothing, really just enjoying themselves.   
Minho didn’t really sleep that night, he just keep having Chan on his mind. The boy was next to him, but still Minho couldn’t stop thinking about him. How the boy makes him feel and how warm he feels nowadays. At some point he started to think about how nice would be to have Chan as his boyfriend, it probably would be the same? But with kisses, he would be able to kiss those heart shaped lips. At some point Minho started wondering when he started to like Chan this way. The boy was always so endearing to him, he always enjoyed looking at Chan, listen to him talking. Anything with him was extremely nice and cozy to the boy. He remembered the day he saw Chan for the first time.  The boy got into the room, almost running, he was a little out of breath holding his things. Minho was putting his things away and when he looked at the boy who was being also illuminated by the sun. He was glowing and when he smiled, the whole room was glowing. He greeted Minho and his voice was melting into Minho’s ears. He was adorable, Minho thought and the more he got to know Chan more the boy turned to be actually endearing to him. He loves Chan, all the small and big details that makes Chan who he is.    
  


“ _ I love you Chan _ ” he whispers before finally falling asleep    
  


Minho woke up better the next day, except for the fact he had a dream about Chan that night. They were on the rooftop, like always, but in his dream they kissed and for the life of Minho, dream Chan was a good kisser. Minho physicality could remember the melting feeling he had kissing Chan and now, because of that dream, for the whole day Minho keep getting himself staring at Chan’s soft rose lips. He really want to kiss him, so bad. He needs to know how it feels. So he decided to ask Chan to meet him at the rooftop and of course the boy agreed.  
When Chan arrived, the rooftop was fully decorated. Minho put fairy lights, light bulbs and flowers around. He also carefully prepared a picnic towel with Chan favorite foods and drinks, some of Minho cooked himself. He also brought blankets and pillows for cuddles after.  Minho was finishing hanging some fairy lights so smiling Chan goes to him almost jumping around to hug his friend tight. He loved every little detail Minho thoughtfully prepare for him.  Minho jumped a little when Chan hugged him from behind, bus smiled right after when he realized, greeting the boy.  They ate a lot, Chan always eat well and Minho loves seeing him eating everything like is the most delicious food in the planet. Later they were cuddling each other with all the pillows and blankets minho brought while stargazing and listen to some songs.  Minho keeping looking for the right moment to kiss Chan, but he was awkwardly trying to find a excuse to bring the topic up. So he decided, he would do it now. He gathered all his courage and grabbed Chan’s face by putting his hands on the boy’s cheeks and gave him a quick kiss. Minho was blushing now looking into Chan’s eyes asking for permission to actually kiss him and Chan just kissed him. The kiss was soft and caring, Minho was melting at the boy’s touch. A shiver goes down his spine when Chan started to play with his hair while kissing him so deeply. It was a chill fall night, but the air around them were getting hotter as they kiss and the kiss get deeper.  When they finally separate, out of breath, their lips were fuller and red, hurt a little. Chan was out of breath and words at this moment all he said was “wow” and Minho just laughed at the both of them. Minho now knows how is to kiss Chan, and boy, he wish he was still in the dark. Chan is a too damn of a good kisser, he could kiss the boy all day.    
  


“ _ Not complaining _ ” Chan’s voice took Minho out of his thoughts “ _ but why? _ ”   
  


“ _ Honestly, I had a dream where we kissed and I wanted to know how it was _ ” and Chan just ‘o’   
  


They went home after packing everything to cuddle more and sleep. Nothing more really happened that night, when the boys arrived at home that night they were pretty exhausted, so cuddle to sleep looks like a nice option.  The next day Chan woke up, for once, before Minho, what he was more than happy about. Minho had a peaceful countenance in his face and his lips still fuller and a faded red from last night what made Chan giggles and Minho to wake up complaining what actually made Chan laugh and tell him to get up that was morning already and class time.  Their friendship really didn’t changed much, they now just added a new thing to their daily routine. ‘Good morning’, ‘have a nice day’, ‘welcome back’ and ‘goodnight’ kisses, also they kiss every time they have a chance. Minho even wrote on the other side of the rooftop sign “minchan making out place” just for fun, but now he put it up on the door every time now after their friends keep interrupting their making out sessions.    
  


“ _ So _ ” Changbin started “ _ what are you and Chan? _ ”    
  


Minho was chilling in his friend room for the day “ _ what do you mean? _ ”    
  


“ _ You two are dating? Have feelings for each other? What is up? _ ”    
  


“ _ Oh _ ” Minho pauses, contemplating his friend question before answering “ _ I don’t know really _ ”    
  


“ _ I always say you are stupid as a joke, but yes, you are dumb _ ”    
  


Minho throw a potato chip he was eating at Changbin “ _ Why? We are just having fun, I’m not dumb _ ”   
  


“ _ Yes, but Chan is all over the heels for you. You are not concerned about his feelings? Maybe this is fun for you, but he maybe has feelings for you _ ”    
  


It hit Minho, his friend could be right. He go home that night thinking about it and thinking about him and Chan. What he feels for Chan? He obviously like Chan, he loves the boy, but he want to date him? Be exclusive? Be Chan’s? He has a lot of thinking to do and Chan’s feelings are top priority.  When he got to his room, Chan was there on his bed being illuminated but his computer light and with his headphones on. Minho just took of his shoes and made his way to Chan’s bed to cuddle the boy as he works. Chan just kissed his forehead and continue to work. Minho wanted to ask his questions, but also he can wait Chan to finish his work so he did.  They stayed like this and it gave time for Minho to think about his feelings and what to ask Chan. Chan was beautiful glowing by the computer light, Minho could look at him forever. Screw that, Minho could stay with him forever, yes, is time for Minho to accept it, he likes Chan and he never asked the boy if he likes him back because he is afraid. He is afraid that for Chan it is just fun, but he needs to face it. Even if it hurts he needs to be honest and move on.   
  


“ _ Chan _ ” Minho starts and Chan just ‘hmm’ in response “ _ I need to ask you something serious _ ”   
  


Chan now looked at the boy and put his computer away “ _ Yes, what it is? _ ”    
  


“ _ What are we? _ ” Minho was afraid trying to hide in the shadows, away from the computer light    
  


“ _ What do you mean? _ ” Chan really sound and looks confused    
  


“ _ I mean, we go on dates, we cuddle every night, we kiss. We do so much that couples do. So, _ ” Minho stops “ _ what are we? Do you _ ” Minho pauses again swallowing dry “ _ Do you like me? _ ”   
  


Chan didn’t answered right away, he was catched by surprise, but he did eventually “ _ Minho, you are my light. I improved so much since I meet you, you give me so much joy and love. You also support me in every way, always rooting for me, being my number one fan. Minho, when you kissed me I felt like I was going to heaven, I love you, every detail of you, everything that makes you, I’m absolutely, completely in love. Of course I like you, I like you since a long time to be honest _ ” Chan scratch the back of his neck   
  


Chan remember the day he realized his feeling for Minho like it was yesterday. They were in the rooftop last year, was a chill night. Minho was dancing around to some groovy music and Chan loved that view of his best friend dumbing around. That night he decided to join Minho grabbing his waist and dancing with him. Minho just put his hands on Chan’s shoulders and smiled at him. They danced around not minding the music that much, just talking and laughing at their own dumbness. Chan was in peace on Minho’s arms, with his forehead close to his. His breath smelling like peach soju, Minho’s favorite made him wonder how his friend taste. How soft could be his skin, how much more beautiful he can be. Minho have been someone Chan could trust his life, someone that helped Chan to free himself from his mindset. Minho was someone Chan was sure was his destiny somehow, somehow they were supposed to meet each other. His truly soulmate and love, Chan never felt so connected with someone and he was happy he have discovered this type of relationship and feelings with Minho. Chan wanted to kiss Minho’s full and soft looking lips that night, but he just kissed his forehead instead. Chan never forgot that night, the night he realized he loves Minho.   
  


Chan was now hugging Minho tight, both with big smiles on their faces. Both like each other and wanted each other in same intensity. After a while like this Minho demand Chan to finish his work and cuddle him to sleep after and that’s exactly what he did.  The next weeks went by normally, both in love and showing it everywhere they go in every way possible. It was nice and comforting for them, finally they have each other completely, like both wanted. They love and respect each other a lot, they respect their boundaries a lot so everything was going well and they were walking on clouds, like they were on their personal heaven.  One night Minho was at the local dance studio when he received a text from Chan asking to meet him at the rooftop and he quickly made his way there. When he arrived the rooftop were decorated by Chan and the boy was there waiting for Minho. The raven boy had a confused look in his face, but it doesn’t stop him from hugging Chan tight.   
  


“ _ What is this? _ ” He asked as Chan put his arms around Minho getting closer and putting his foreheads together    
  


“ _ Minho, I love you _ ” Chan started “ _ You want to be my boy? Officially? _ ” Minho still confused    
  


“ _ Yes, I thought it was clear already _ ” he giggles    
  


“ _ Yes, but I realized. I never asked officially and I know you enjoy this things and I also want to make sure you know I really do love you and only you this way. I’m yours _ ” Chan kiss Minho forehead softly after saying that and the boy giggles again    
  


“ _ Silly, I’m yours too. I don’t want to be anyone’s else _ ” Minho says smiling “ _ I love you Chan _ ”    
  


“ _ I love you too Minho _ ”

“ _ And I love this dumb rooftop too _ ” They laugh and kissed before going home to cuddle as officials boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> My english still sucks, but i hope you enjoyed it ♥  
I love writing Minchan so soon ill be back with a new one ♥♥  
Thank you for reading this work, have a nice day, evening or night ♥  
Twitter: @Chiruhada


End file.
